Crazy
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Mingyu sangat senang bermimpi karena mimpinya selalu indah. Meanie. Soonhoon. Angst. Boys Love. Oneshoot.


**Crazy**

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya… cepat bangun. Kemarin kau mengajakku kencan kan?" Mingyu menggeliat dibalik selimutnya. Perlahan membuka matanya untuk menatap pria yang membangunkannya.

Silau cahaya matahari memancarkan bias-bias terang menerpa wajah pria indah didepannya.

"Jangan pergi…" Mingyu menggenggam jemari pria manis itu. Pria itu hanya tersenyum. Tubuhnya masih duduk disamping Mingyu.

"Kita akan pergi bersama Mingyu" lalu dengan perlahan dia beranjak. Mingyu menatapnya diam. Pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar Mingyu yang terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bisa masak, Gyu. Mengoleskan selai ke roti saja sangat berantakan." Mingyu menatap pria di sampingnya.

"Jangan memasak.. Biar aku yang lakukan semua untukmu" Mingyu mengusap lembut kepala pria yang kini tersenyum.

Senyumnya makin melebar. "Lalu aku dengan senang hari memakan semua masakanmu"

.

.

.

"Kau mau kita berpegangan tangan? Berangkulan atau berpelukan?" Mingyu terlalu terpesona pada pria yang jadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun itu. Berjalan di sepanjang Sungai Han dipagi minggu itu begitu berkesan bagi Mingyu. Ini kencan mereka.

"Bukankah kita pernah melakukan semuanya? Mau mencoba yang baru?" Mingyu tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Bercinta misalnya?" ucap Mingyu asal.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

Mingyu mengerjapkan matanya. Semuanya terlihat nyata. Cahaya matahari itu. Hembusan angin itu. Suara kicauan burung itu.

Mingyu mendudukkan tubuhnya. Selimut jatuh melingkari tubuh bawah Mingyu. Ini masih kamarnya. Belum satupun berubah setelah setahun. Masih terlihat sangat nyata.

Mingyu menaikkan kedua lulutnya untuk dipeluk. Lalu meneggelamkan wajahnya. Bahunya mulai bergetar.

"Aku tidak ingin terbangun. Biarkan aku terus bermimpi. Aku mau bermimpi. Hiks.."

.

.

.

"Mingyu-ya…" Pria berkulit putih itu duduk diatas tubuh Mingyu yang sedang bersandar di ujung kasur. Buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ia letakkan dinakas.

Mau tak mau mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang pria.

"Hm?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah dengan agresif menerjang bibir Mingyu dengan bibirnya.

" _Happy_ _anniversary_ Mingyu-ku yang terbaik…" Mingyu tersenyum. Lalu membawa pria itu kepelukannya. Erat.

.

.

.

"Aw.. _Appo_ " pria itu meringis. Mingyu bergegas berlari kedapur setelah mendengar teriakan pujaan hatinya.

"Sudah kutakan jangan mencoba memasak. Lihat darah ini. Astaga." Mingyu menghisap setiap tetesan darah yang keluar dari jemari mungil itu.

"Tidak akan terasa sakit jika ada Mingyu-ku" pria itu tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu meruntuhkan seluruh amarah dan kekhawatiran Mingyu.

.

.

.

Mingyu berlari keluar kamarnya. Dapur satu-satunya tujuan Mingyu. Dengan panik dia mencari ke seluruh penjuru dapur.

Laci bawah kedua sebelah kanan. Ruang kecil dari barisan lemari itu membuat Mingyu menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Mingyu tersenyum hambar. Diambilnya benda mengkilap itu. Mingyu memundurkan tubuhnya selangkah ketika _liquid_ merah kental itu mulai memenuhi tangannya. Tangan yang dengan erat menggenggam bagian mengkilap benda laknat itu.

"Bodoh. Ini sakit sekali. Sangat sakit.. Hiks"

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, apa kau pernah mencoba bunuh diri?" Mingyu sedang kedatangan tamu. Lee Jihoon dan kekasihnya, Kwon Soonyoung.

Semua menatap kearah pria di samping Mingyu. Pria yang berada di rangkulan Mingyu itu bertanya dengan wajah polos. Datar. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Pernah. Dua bulan yang lalu saat aku minta putus pada Soonyoung. Dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya."

Mingyu dan Soonyoung hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

Bahu Mingyu bergetar hebat. Dia sudah kembali meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya. Tangan kanannya terlilitkan kain putih. Sedikit bercak merah ditenganya.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ … _hyung_ … Ini sakit sekali. Tolong aku.. Hiks.."

Senyap. Kamar itu begitu sunyi. Tidak ada suara pria ramping itu yang membangunkannya. Tidak ada suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Tidak ada suara hentakan pisau di dapur.

Kini Mingyu sendirian.

"Brengsek kau _hyung_! Aku membencimu. Mati saja kau sialan!" Mingyu berteriak. Bantal, guling dan selimut sudah tak berbentuk setelah dilempar kasar pemiliknya.

"Hiks.. Kau sudah mati kan _hyung_? Percobaan bunuh dirimu sudah berhasil. Kau hebat. Wonwoo _hyung_ -ku yang terbaik." Mingyu tersenyum perih.

"Aku mencintaimu sialan!" Mingyu melempar kasar sebuah figura ke dinding. Hancur berkeping-keping.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ , kenapa percobaanku belum berhasil juga? Bukankah kau bilang aku jenius?" Mingyu mengambil isi dari kepingan hancur itu. Selembar kertas bergambar. Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Apa mati seenak itu? Aku mau mencobanya" Mingyu menggoreskan pecahan kaca pigura ke pergelangan tangannya. _Liquid_ kental merah itu kembali membanjiri lengannya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo ditemukan tewas di apartemen pribadinya. Idol yang baru debut selama tiga bulan itu ditemukan tak bernyawa dengan bersimbah darah.

Pergelangan tangan dan lehernya terdapat goresan besar. Luka yang sangat lebar itu merenggut nyawanya.

Mingyu yang pertama kali menemukannya. Ia menemukan pria terkasihnya tewas. Percobaan bunuh diri yang berhasil.

Diduga Wonwoo yang mulai terkenal itu depresi. Publik menghujatnya. Wonwoo, penyuka sesama jenis. Aib terindah yang pernah dia miliki.

Foto-foto Wonwoo yang berkencan dengan seorang pria di sungai Han di masa trainee nya tersebar ke seluruh media. Fotonya bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, berangkulan bahkan berciuman menjadi sangat _viral_.

Dan Wonwoo berakhir di pemakaman karena jahatnya dunia hiburan.

.

.

.

"Jihoon _hyung_.. Aku sudah mendengar lagu baru buatan Wonwoo _hyung_.. Kekasih ku itu sangat hebat. Dia yang terbaik." Mingyu tersenyum sesaat dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mingyu gagal lagi. Lilitan perban bertambah lagi di lengannya.

Jihoon mengusap pelan kepala Mingyu yang terbaring. Jihoon, sepupu Mingyu yang juga sahabat Wonwoo adalah seorang dokter ahli kejiwaan.

"Benar, Gyu. Wonwoo kita yang terbaik." Airmata bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jihoon.

Mingyu tersenyum manis menatap Jihoon yang sedang memasukkan cairan bening kedalam selang _infus_ yang terpasang dilengannya.

Menit berikutnya mata Mingyu makin berat.

"Akan kusampaikan salam mu dan Soonyoung kepada Wonwoo _hyung_ " dan mata Mingyu terpejam.

Jihoon terisak lirih. Isakannya semakin kencang saat Soonyoung memeluknya erat.

"Obat tidur itu.. Bukankah aku membunuh Mingyu secara perlahan?"

Soonyoung mengecupi kening kekasihnya.

"Mingyu hanya bisa bertemu Wonwoo dalam mimpi.." ucap Soonyoung lemah.

.

.

.

"Gyu, aku menulis sebuah lagu untukmu. Tapi ini buruk sekali. Agensi bahkan tidak menyukainya.." Wonwoo duduk bersandarkan tubuh Mingyu di sofa. Kaki mereka di naikkan di atas meja.

"Jangan dengarkan agensi bodoh itu. Semua lagu buatanmu adalah yang terbaik. Kau yang terbaik _hyung_ " Mingyu tersenyum membawa Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. Semakin erat.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Mood Noona sedang galau.

Yang terbayang adalah Mingyu yang menjadi gila. Tapi menurutku Mingyu itu memang gila. Tapi..

Orang gila yang bisa membuat siapapun tergila-gila.

Feelnya berantakan sekali sepertinya. Silahkan kritik dan sarannya.

Ini sengaja ga dimasukin ke Seventeen Romance karena genre nya bikin nyesek.

Selamat ulang tahun a.k.a Choi Seungcheol

Kim Noona

Mon, 8th August 2016


End file.
